The Spartanburg Community Clinical Oncology Program (SCCOP) has the following specific aims: 1) provide adequate support for expanding the clinical research effort in our community; 2) involve primary care physicians early in the course of clinical treatment research and therefore speed the transfer of newly developed technology to the community reducing cancer mortality; 3) facilitate wider community participation in future cancer control preventive research activities; 4) serve as part of a broadly based nation wide resource for quality controlled distribution of increasing numbers of experimental anti-cancer agents. SCCOP will associate itself with the Piedmont Oncology Association of the Oncology Research Center (POA) of the Bowman Gray School of Medicine as our research base. The POA will provide access to POA protocols and protocols of CALGB, GOG, and NSABP. The data management proposal will: 1) insure an alertness to the available protocols to achieve a minimum registration of 50 patients per year (or 10% of those eligible); 2) maintain a daily patient log of all patients seen in the SCCOP indicating diagnosis, stage, eligibility for protocol, protocol accession or reason not accessed; 3) register and manage patients in accordance with the procedure of the POA and as outlined in the letters of agreement between the SCCOP and POA. The multidisciplinary team of the SCCOP will be assisted in these endeavors by a full time SCCOP Oncology Nurse/Protocol Data Coordinator, a full time SCCOP Secretary/Data Manager, and part time support for appropriate administrative and fiscal personnel to be funded by this consortium grant. The successful operation of the SCCOP is expected to improve the quality of cancer care in our community while simultaneously increasing the number of patients accessed to clinical trials and improving the quality of the associated data management.